Hearts and Hooves Day
by Dede42
Summary: When the Cutie Mark Crusaders learn that Miss Cheerilee doesn't have her own special somepony, they decide to hook her up with Big Macintosh by way of a love potion. Will their plan work, or will it get out of control?
1. Chapter 1: SPECIAL SOMEPONY

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Hearts and Hooves Day

A/N: Hey, MLP fans, as promised, here is the start of the next story. Anyway, on with the story!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: SPECIAL SOMEPONY**

It was a sunny day in Ponyville and in their treehouse, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were busying making an enormous Hearts and Hooves Day card for their teacher. (A/N: Hearts and Hooves Day is the pony version of Valentine's Day for us humans.)

"Hmm…" said Apple Bloom, examining the card. "I just don't feel like it's quite finished."

"I know what you mean," Sweetie Belle agreed, frowning. "If it's for Miss Cheerilee, it needs to be perfect. Hearts and Hooves Day only comes once a year, after all."

Also looking at the card, Scootaloo got an idea and held up a roll of red ribbon. "I say we add a little more ribbon!"

"Mm-hmm, yeah, yeah," Sweetie Belle agreed and the orange pegasus added ribbon to the card. "And just a tiny bit more lace." She then added white lace to the card.

Apple Bloom went to a pail of purple paint and dipped her hooves into the contents. "A few more hoof-prints." And she pranced across the card, adding to it.

"Glitter!" Scootaloo exclaimed, holding up a bowl of pink glitter. "It could definitely use just a little more glitter!" And she dumped the contents onto the card, which was now glowing.

"Now _that'll _show Miss Cheerilee how much we care about her," said Apple Bloom with a nod of approval while washing off her hooves. "Just have to get it to the Hearts and Hooves party at school."

When they tried to put it in the envelope they had, Scootaloo shook her head. "I think we're gonna need a bigger envelope." And her friends agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the school, the students were exchanging Hearts and Hooves Day cards to each other, and Miss Cheerilee was admiring the card that the Cutie Mark Crusaders presented her by her desk.

"It's lovely," she complimented. "And so… big!"

"We just wanted to let you know that we think you're the best teacher in the whole wide world!" Apple Bloom exclaimed while Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo did their best to keep the card from flopping over. "And we think you're super! And that we love you so so much! And we want you to have the best Hearts and Hooves Day-" and she was cut off when the card draped itself over them. Cheerilee lifted it up and the three fillies spoke together. "_Ever!_"

The school teacher smiled. "Thank you so much, girls," she thanked them. "I love it. I really do."

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to the gifts you've gotten from your…" said Sweetie Belle, winking, "very special _somepony_."

Cheerilee smiled and shook her head. "Oh, I don't have a very special somepony at the moment." And she adjusted some of the decorations.

"Really?" Apple Bloom asked, surprised.

"How could somepony as amazing as you not have a very special somepony on Hearts and Hooves Day?" Sweetie Belle wondered.

"It's alright, Sweetie Belle," the school teacher assured her. "I have lots of good friends and wonderful students who care about me very much. I'm gonna have an absolutely terrific Hearts and Hooves Day. Alright, everypony, who's ready to play "Pin the Heart on the Pony"?" And several of the students excitedly volunteered.

Apple Bloom turned to her friends. "If anypony deserves a very special somepony, it's _her,_" she declared and was confused when Sweetie Belle suddenly gasped and grinned. "Uh, you all right?" she asked.

"I'm more than all right," Sweetie Belle told them, still grinning. "I've just come up with the best idea ever. We're gonna find Miss Cheerilee a very special somepony."

"That _is _the best idea ever," Apple Bloom agreed.

"_Tooold yooou!_" Sweetie Belle sang while watching their classmates and their teacher.

"So what are we waiting for?" Apple Bloom asked eagerly. "Hearts and Hooves Day is almost over! Let's get out there and find somepony special for Cheerilee already."

"Yeah!"

"Let's do it!"

* * *

Sneaking out of the school, the Cutie Mark Crusaders headed into town and looked around at the male ponies, wondering which one would be perfect to a special somepony for Cheerilee.

"Now it can't be just anypony." Sweetie Belle reminded her friends. "Miss Cheerilee is one of the best mares in Ponyville. She deserves to have one of the best stallions as her very special somepony." She begin singing.

"Cheerilee is sweet and kind," she sang as they searched the town for the perfect pony for their teacher. "She's the best teacher we could hope for. The perfect stallion you and I must find. One to really make her heart so-o-oar." Unfortunately their first options weren't good fits. "But… This one's too young, This one's too old. He clearly has a terrible cold."

And poor Hay Fever sneezed. "Achoo!"

Apple Bloom looked at several pony options and shook her head as she sang along. "This guy's too silly. He's way too uptight."

Persnickety frowned at her as he walked away, knocking her to the ground since she'd been leaning against him. "I say!"

"Well nothing's wrong with this one," Sweetie Belle remarked, nodding to a brown pony. "He seems alright…"

"His girlfriend sure thinks so," Scootaloo pointed out when the female pony walked up and kissed him.

Sighing, Sweetie Belle resumed the search and sang. "How 'bout this one?"

"He's much too flashy."

"He might do!" Scootaloo suggested when she saw Dr. Hooves, who was running past and through a puddle that splashed Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

"If he weren't so splashy!"

"Too short."

"Too tall."

"Too clean."

"Too smelly."

"Too strangely obsessed with tubs of jelly."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders sighed. "I don't think that we're mistaken, It seems all the good ones are taken."

Sweetie Belle began jumping up hay bales and her friends followed as she sang. "I really feel that at this rate, We'll never find the perfect date." They reached the top and spotted Big Macintosh, who was tossing bales of hay into a wagon. "Don't wanna quit and give up hope!"

"Doing anything special for Hearts and Hooves Day?" Scootaloo asked him.

"Oh please, oh please oh please say-" Sweetie Belle whispered.

Big Mac shook his head. "Nope."

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle all gasped. They did it!

"We did it girls," Sweetie Belle sang. "We've found the one, Who will send our teacher's heart aflutter!"

"Wait a minute," said Apple Bloom, no longer singing. "Lemme get this straight. Are you talkin' 'bout my brother?"

* * *

A/N: Well, this should be interesting. See you all on Tuesday! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: MATCH UP ISSUES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Hearts and Hooves Day

A/N: Hey, everyone, it's time for the next chapter and I will be posting another chapter tomorrow since I have a morning shift at the movie theater…_again_. Anyway, on with the story!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: MATCH UP ISSUES**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders followed Big Mac back to Sweet Apple Acres and watched as he did his chores, ducking into the barn whenever he happened to look up.

"Sweetie Belle is right," Scootaloo agreed. "Big Macintosh is the perfect match for Miss Cheerilee. He's really nice, super hard-working."

"Hmm… but he's also pretty shy," Apple Bloom reminded her friends while watching Big Mac carried several baskets of apples on his back. "He's _never _gonna ask Miss Cheerilee to be his very special somepony."

Sweetie Belle knew that her friend had a point when it came to the red stallion, and then she got an idea. "Maybe he doesn't have to."

"Huh?" Apple Bloom asked.

"If _we _can get Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee in a really romantic setting," Sweetie Belle explained, "I bet _she'll _ask _him_."

Scootaloo nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"So? What are we waitin' for?" Apple Bloom asked eagerly. "Let's get out there and create the perfect date!" And then they high-hoofed.

"Yay!"

* * *

A short while later, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were at the gazebo and setting up a picnic for two. Sweetie Belle was setting up a teapot when she noticed that the vase was empty.

"_Flowers_. Don't forget the flowers."

Apple Bloom realized that she was right and ran to get some flowers. "Oops. I'm on it!"

Scootaloo gasped when she saw both Cheerilee and Big Mac coming up the two paths that lead to the gazebo. "They're coming!" she exclaimed and they quickly finished their preparations. "This is gonna be perfect. Miss Cheerilee is gonna have the best Hearts and Hooves Day ever."

"With her new very special somepony," Sweetie Belle agreed and they all giggled.

Cheerilee arrived first and smiled when she saw her students. "Hi, girls."

"Hi, Miss Cheerilee," the three fillies responded brightly.

"So you three said you needed help identifying a tree you found here near the gazebo?" the school teacher asked and sighed when they pointed to a nearby apple tree. "That's an apple tree."

"_Is it?_" Apple Bloom asked before giggling with her friends as Big Mac arrived and opened his toolbox to get out a hammer, and he frowned when he saw that there wasn't anything wrong with the gazebo.

"Oh, sorry, big brother," his sister apologized. "We went and fixed up the gazebo all on our own. _See?"_

Scootaloo nodded. "As long as you're here, why not have a bite to eat from this _romantic-looking _picnic?" she suggested, gesturing to the picnic. "Oh gosh, seems like there's only room for two."

"I guess we'll just be goin' then," Apple Bloom added and ran off with Scootaloo while Sweetie Belle got the gramophone playing before leaving, too.

Hiding themselves behind some bushes, the Cutie Mark Crusaders watched eagerly to see if their plan to get their teacher and Apple Bloom's big brother together would work.

"You really think this'll work?" Scootaloo wondered.

"Of course it will work," Sweetie Belle said confidently. "They're perfect for each other."

* * *

At the gazebo, Big Mac and Cheerilee were embarrassed by the attempt to get them together by the three fillies.

"Beautiful day we're having," the school teacher remarked.

Big Mac glanced up at the sky and nodded. "Eeyup."

"Any big plans for tonight?" Cheerilee asked.

Big Mac thought for a moment and shook his head. "Nnnope."

* * *

"Oh, come on, Miss Cheerilee," Apple Bloom pleaded from the bushes, "ask him to be your very special somepony."

Sweetie Belle gasped when she saw their teacher move closer to the stallion. "Ohmigosh, look."

* * *

Cheerilee stepped again so that she was closer to the stallion, staring at him intensely. "Big Mac…"

"Eeyup?" Big Mac asked uneasily.

"You have something stuck in your teeth," the school teacher informed him and looked around when she heard Sweetie Belle scream "_Aw, come on!_". "Well this has been… strange," she added.

Big Mac nodded. "Eeyup."

"I need to get going," Cheerilee added, "but it's always great running into a good friend."

"Yup," the stallion agreed and they parted ways.

* * *

The Cutie Mark Crusaders returned to town, wondering how their plan to get Big Mac and Cheerilee together could fail like that.

"Do you think it just wasn't romantic enough?" Apple Bloom wondered, sighing sadly.

"Maybe it was _too _romantic," Scootaloo said sarcastically.

Sweetie Belle sighed sadly. "Either way, we failed."

"There's gotta be somethin' else we could– _UGH!_" Apple Bloom began and grunted when she and her friends collided with somepony and fell in a heap on the ground.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't even see you there," Twilight Sparkle gasped, having been reading one of several books she'd just bought and hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. "I'm so so sorry."

Apple Bloom looked up at her. "Aw, it's okay, Twilight," she reassured the purple unicorn. "It was an accident."

Twilight Sparkle nodded and magically retrieved the book she'd been reading. "I've just been reading the most fascinating book about Hearts and Hooves Day," she told them as she resumed walking. "Did you know that this holiday got its start because of a love potion?"

When the three fillies heard this, they got up and zoomed past her to block her way. "Did you say… _a love potion_?"

"That's right," the purple unicorn confirmed and showed them the book. "It even has the recipe."

"I… don't suppose we could borrow that book for a little while, do ya?" Sweetie Belle asked politely, doing her best not to sound too eager.

Twilight Sparkle smiled and gave her the book. "Of course you can," she agreed and magically pulled another book out of her bag. "I have another book here that I think you'll-" she stopped and frowned when she saw that the fillies had disappeared._ 'Now _where_ did they get to?'_

* * *

Returning to the treehouse, the Cutie Mark Crusaders went to work on getting the ingredients for the potion, and they were giggling the whole time as they added them to the bottle.

"Take a tuft of cloud," Sweetie Belle read and a tuff of white cloud was dropped into the bottle. "A bright rainbow's glow." And liquid rainbow was added to the bottle. "Stir with a Pegasus feather-" She plucked one of Scootaloo's feathers, earning a protest that she ignored, and she quickly stirred the potion. "Fast, not slow."

"Serve to two ponies who aren't in the know," Apple Bloom concluded, grinning.

* * *

A/N: Missing with love potions is _never_ a good idea, but I guess they'll be learning this the hard way come tomorrow. See you all tomorrow! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: LOVE CHAOS!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Hearts and Hooves Day

A/N: (Dede42 sits in the writers studio and she is trying to get black ink off her fingers.)

Dede42: Stupid ink won't come off.

Dr. Hooves: (enters and sees her washing her hands to get the ink off) Why do you have ink on your hands, Dede42?

Dede42: (sighs) I had to get finger-printed for one of my jobs to keep my background check updated and because Utah changed the system. Now it'll take forever to get the ink off.

Dr. Hooves: Hmm, wish I could help with that. You hear from Roleplayer48?

Dede42: Yeah, he's taking a time out for a bit. Anyway, time to get this chapter posted.

Dr. Hooves: Indeed.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: LOVE CHAOS!**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders returned to the gazebo, where they set the picnic up again, and poured the glowing pink potion into two cups, giggling as the potion let out heart-shaped bubbles. Well, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were giggling.

"I feel kind of bad trickin' my brother and Miss Cheerilee this way," Apple Bloom admitted, feeling a bit guilty.

"What's the problem?" Sweetie Belle asked her friend as she organized the blue flowers in the vase. "We all agreed these two are perfect for one another."

Scootaloo, who was keeping watch for their two targets nodded. "Yeah, they just need a _little _nudge."

"And what could make them happier than being together, right?" Sweetie Belle inquired as she put the cups in place.

Apple Bloom nodded. "Right!"

At that moment, Scootaloo spotted their school teacher and the stallion. "Oh, oh, here they come."

They quickly stood side-by-side to greet the school teacher. "Hiya, Miss Cheerilee."

"Hello again, girls," Cheerilee said to her students and she also greeted Big Mac, who nodded in return. "Hello, Big Mac. Would you three like to tell us why it was so very important that we meet you here-"

"Punch!" Sweetie Belle interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Cheerilee asked, confused.

"Punch!" Sweetie Belle repeated. "We made punch. We were gonna set up a stand and try to sell it but, heh, we needed somepony to taste-test it first."

Apple Bloom nodded eagerly. "Yup."

"We thought you two would be perfect together," Sweetie Belle continued. "To test it. Together. So, uh, we'll just leave you two alone." And they zipped off to hide in the bushes, but she did return. "Together, to test it." She then duck into the bushes, joining in the giggling of her friends.

Cheerilee sighed and looked at Big Mac. "I'm very sorry about this," she apologized. "I mentioned to the girls that I don't have a very special somepony, and I believe they're putting us in these _awkward _situations because they've decided it should be _you_." And they both chuckled. "I suppose we should just humor them for a moment," she suggested, nodding to the cups. "This punch does look delicious."

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed and they both picked up the cups.

* * *

In the bushes, Sweetie Belle quietly squealed. "I think they're gonna drink it."

* * *

"To good friends!" Cheerilee said and they clinked the glasses together. They then drank the contents.

"They're drinking it," Scootaloo whispered excitedly. "They're drinking it!"

Big Mac and Cheerilee both hiccuped, a heart forming between them as their eyes began glowing purple, and they were soon staring at each other.

"They're looking into each other's eyes," Scootaloo whispered and they all giggled. "They're about to be in for a big surprise!"

Cheerilee stared intensely at the stallion. "Big Mac?"

"Yup?" Big Mac asked, also staring at her intensely.

"Will you be my very special somepony?" the school teacher asked.

The stallion nodded. "Eeyup."

"_YES!_" Sweetie Belle cheered and her friends joined her in chanting. "He's her special somepony! She's his special somepony!"

"He's my special somepony," Cheerilee stated, unable to take her eyes off of the stallion.

Big Mac nodded dreamily. "Eeeeeyup."

"_Aww!"_ went the Cutie Mark Crusaders, moving closer to the couple.

The school teacher sighed dreamily. "He's my shmoopy-doopy sweetie-weetie pony pie," she said and the fillies stared at her.

"You're _my _shmoopy-doopy sweetie-weetie pony pie," the stallion agreed with a dreamy sigh.

Apple Bloom looked at her big brother, concerned. "Did _he _just say-"

"You're my cutie-patootie lovie-dovie honey-bunny," said Cheerilee, ignoring her students.

"You're my heartie-smartie smoochie-woochie baby-waby," said Big Mac.

Apple Bloom waved a hoof in front of her brother's face and didn't get a reaction. "Big Mac!" she shouted. "Hey! _Hello_! What's going on?"

"Miss Cheerilee, are you alright?" Sweetie Belle asked the school teacher, who wasn't paying attention to anything except the stallion before her.

"I have a special somepony," Cheerilee said, her eyes glowing purple again as she tickled his chin with her hoof. "A kissy-wissy snuggy-wuggy sugar bear."

Sweetie Belle swallowed, realizing that this wasn't going the way she'd expected it to. "I think we may have given them _too big _of a nudge."

"You're my cuddly-wuddly boopsie-woopsie pumpkin pie," Big Mac told the school teacher, ticking her chin with his own hoof, and then they rubbed noses.

Both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo groaned, making faces. "Eugh!"

"Ya _think_?"

* * *

Retreating back to the treehouse, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were examining the recipe for a solution while Apple Bloom was pacing and complaining.

"What have we done?!" she complained. "My brother's actin' like a grade-A goofball!"

"Maybe we added too much rainbow," Sweetie Belle suggested.

Scootaloo shook her head. "Or maybe not enough cloud."

"Or maybe…" Sweetie Belle began and saw something in the chapter that she hadn't read before "uh-oh."

"Whaddaya mean, "uh-oh?!"" Apple Bloom yelped.

"We might not have given Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee a love _potion,_" Sweetie Belle informed them. "We may have given them a love _poison_."

"_What?!_" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo yelped.

Sweetie Belle nodded, reading through the section. "Apparently, some prince a long time ago whipped up this recipe and gave it to this princess he liked," she explained. "He _meant _it to be a love potion, but things didn't turn out so well."

"How "not so well" _did _things turn out?" Apple Bloom asked uneasily.

Sweetie Belle scanned the story. "Well, there's something here about a dragon, the kingdom falling, chaos reigning…" she muttered and found the right section. "Okay, apparently it was all because the prince and princess were so lost in each other's eyes that they couldn't perform their royal duties."

"Great!" Apple Bloom complained, walking over to the table. "We've not only turned Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee into a couple of nonsense-spoutin' nincompoops, we may have put all of Ponyville in jeopardy!" And she buried her face in her forelegs.

"Come on, Apple Bloom," Scootaloo said, going over to her friend. "Miss Cheerilee and Big Mac don't have any _royal duties_."

Apple Bloom looked up and frowned. "But they still got responsibilities," she reminded her friend. "If we don't fix this… Oh no, Miss Cheerilee won't be able to teach. Big Mac won't be able to harvest any apples, and before you know it… Ponyville will be overrun with uneducated little ponies starvin' for apples. Oh, it'll be _chaos! _It'll be _chaos!_"

Sweetie Belle was reading through the story and found something important. "There's an antidote!"

"Well, why didn't you _say so?_" Apple Bloom asked, exasperated. "Didn't you see me gettin' all panicked back there?"

Sweetie Belle ignored her. "_If _we can keep Miss Cheerilee and Big Mac from looking into each other's eyes for one full hour, the love curse will be broken," she informed her friends.

Scootaloo snorted. "Only an hour? Pfh, we can pull that off in a _second_."

* * *

A/N: Oh boy, talk about an epic fail. See you all on Tuesday! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: CURE OR BUST!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Hearts and Hooves Day

A/N: Hey, MLP fans, I'm back with the next chapter, and boy did I have a hectic weekend. Not only did we have the power go out for a number of hours on Saturday night, but due to changes at one of my jobs, I now have to use a smart phone. (shudders) Basically, I have to use a mobile app to clock in and out on for this particular job, and that app doesn't work with a flip phone.

So much for being retro.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: CURE OR BUST!**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders went in search of the two lovebirds and, after searching every place in town, they ended up at Sugarcube Corner, finding Cheerilee and Big Mac seated at a table with a milkshake between them, and they were still staring lovingly at each other while Mrs. Cake was looking a bit ill at the verbal exchange going on between them.

"You take the first sip, snuggle-wuggles," Cheerilee said, pushing the milkshake toward the stallion.

Big Mac shook his head and pushed the milkshake back. "No, you take it, schnoodle-dumplin'."

"No, you, shnooky-lumps."

"No, you, pookie-pie."

Shaking her head, Mrs. Cake went over to the three filles. "I'm all for romance, but this has been going on for _hours_." she remarked. "What's happened to these two?"

Sweetie Belle nervously chuckled and shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Well, these lovebirds will probably be planning a wedding soon," Mrs. Cake predicted, walking away. "I can always use the catering business."

Hearing this gave Sweetie Belle an idea. "A wedding!" she exclaimed. "That's _it_! Miss Cheerilee and Big Mac should get married!"

"How is gettin' hitched gonna keep them apart?" Apple Bloom asked, wondering if her friend had lost her mind.

"They aren't _really _gonna get married," Sweetie Belle assured her friend. "They're just gonna get _ready _to get married."

Cheerilee chuckled as they continued to push the milkshake to each other. "No, _you_, biscuit-wiscuit bear!"

"Nope, _you_, huggy-wuggy snuggy bunny!" said Big Mac, and he accidentally shoved the milkshake off the table and onto the floor, but he didn't even notice or care.

Avoiding the spill, Sweetie Belle walked up to the table. "Hi, Miss Cheerilee, how are you?" she inquired.

Cheerilee held up a framed photo of the stallion. "I have a _very_ special somepony." And she hugged it.

Big Mac accidentally hit the white unicorn filly with his framed photo of the school teacher. "I have a _very_ special somepony."

"Yeah, we noticed," Apple Bloom agreed, doing her best not to throw up at all the baby-talk going on.

Sweetie Belle was feeling the same way, but she hid it better as she and her friend managed to get between the two ponies, who tried to get to each other. "Gosh, you two are _so _in love, the next thing you know, you'll be getting _married,_" she joked.

Cheerilee and Big Mac froze when they heard that. "Married?!"

Sweetie Belle nodded. "That's right. _Maaarriiied."_

The school teacher and the stallion liked that idea._ "Married…"_ they repeated, staring longingly at each other, liking that idea.

"Ugh!" Apple Bloom groaned, once again repressing the urge to gag and worked on moving her big brother toward the door. "'Course, if you're gonna get married, you wanna pick out a really nice diamond for your – ugh!" she grunted "– shmoopy-doopy, uh, pookie-pie."

Big Mac, who been resisting, suddenly bolted for the door. "_Diamond!_" And he slammed the door behind him.

Cheerilee tried to go after him, and she was clearly distressed. "Shmoopy!"

"Don't you think you should start looking for your wedding dress?" Scootaloo suggested, restraining their school teacher. "You'll wanna look your best for your…" she made a face to keep from throwing up "money-bunny snuggle-baby."

Cheerilee froze and the three fillies fell to the floor. "Oh! _Dress!_" And she crashed through the door.

* * *

Leaving Sugarcube Corner behind, the three fillies ran after the two lovebirds while glancing up at the clock tower to note the time.

"Now we just need to _keep _them apart," Sweetie Belle told her friends. "I'll keep Miss Cheerilee occupied. You two do the same with Big Mac."

"No problem," Apple Bloom agreed as the [clock-tower bell chimed.

Sweetie Belle nodded as they parted ways. "Meet you back at the clubhouse in an hour when this whole mess is over."

* * *

Going to Carousel Boutique, Sweetie Belle was mildly disappointed that her sister wasn't there, but it did mean that she could keep Cheerilee busy with trying on wedding dresses for the next hour, and she was determined to keep the school teacher there until the hour was up and the love poison was gone.

"_This _one looks nice," she said, gesturing to a wedding dress on the rack. "Better try it on though." She then shoved Cheerilee and the entire rack of wedding dresses into the changing room, slammed the door shut, and blocked it with furniture. She then checked the time. "Ten minutes down, fifty minutes to go."

* * *

Meanwhile at one of the jewelry stores, Apple Bloom was busy vetoing every piece of jewelry presented to Big Mac, trying to delay his decision until the hour was up, and the shop owner was getting annoyed, but he kept trying. "No. No. Not that one either. No. Too… shiny. No. You know, somethin' less… shiny."

"Mmm," said Karat, hiding his annoyance as he went to check his stock.

"Miss Cheerilee deserves the best," Apple Bloom told her big brother and then went to Scootaloo, who was keeping of the time. "How much time is left?" she asked desperately. "I'm runnin' out of ways to make diamonds sound bad."

Scootaloo glanced at the clock tower. "We still have twenty five minutes."

Apple Bloom sighed and turned back to the counter, discovering that Big Mac was gone. "Where's my brother?" she asked anxiously.

"He made his purchase and departed out the back," Karat informed her. "Said something about needing to see his…" he made a face "_shmoopy-shmoo_."

"Ugh," Scootaloo said while her friend did her best not to gag.

* * *

A/N: So much for keeping Big Mac distracted. See you all on Thursday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: CURED RIGHT?

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Hearts and Hooves Day

A/N: Hey, MLP fans, so this is a bit early for me to be posting, but since I had a late night due to both a shift at the movie theater, which was only just a little over two hours since it was _really_ slow at work, and a team party shortly afterwards that included a team screening of the new Marvel movie coming out tomorrow, _Captain Marvel_, I'll be going back to bed after doing some posting and helping get my sister, Panda94, ready for her day program.

Anyway, time for the final chapter and to see if the Cutie Mark Crusaders can keep Big Mac and Cheerliee apart for a full hour in order to reverse the so-called love potion.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: CURED RIGHT?**

The two fillies raced out of the shop as the clock-tower bell chimed and they hurried to locate the stallion.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do to slow him down," Apple Bloom instructed. "You go on to Carousel Boutique and warn Sweetie Belle." And while her friend raced off, she chased after her brother, who was bouncing along with a lovesick expression on his face. She tried to stop him by grabbing his tail and even tried to shove him back with her hindlegs, but neither worked.

When she saw a wagon filled with anvils being pulled past, she got an idea. Using a rope, Apple Bloom lassoed Big Mac and tied the other end to the wagon. Unfortunately, the stallion just dragged the wagon with him, anvils and the ox pulling the wagon.

"Huh-" she groaned and when the clock-tower bell chimed, she gasped. How was she going to stop her brother?!

* * *

While this was going on, Scootaloo raced up to the boutique, panting as Sweetie Belle poked her head through the cat-flap, and saw her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Where's Apple Bloom? Where's Big Mac?"

"On" Scootaloo gasped "his" she grunted "way. Gotta" she grunted "keep him" she gasped "out of boutique."

Sweetie Belle looked around frantically and then she saw a pair of shovels. Seeing them, she got an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Apple Bloom untied the rope from the wagon and tied it around a house, but her brother ended up dragging it with him, although it did slow him down a little. "Huh?" she wondered, giving chase as the clock-tower bell chimed, and clung to her brother.

Scootaloo, who was now dirty, spotted them and waved her forelegs frantically. "Move away!"

"He'll get to her!" Apple Bloom wailed. "He's too strong!"

Sweetie Belle, who was also dirty, joined Scootaloo in waving her own forelegs. "Let him go!" And they were relieved when their friend released her grip on the stallion, just as the rope snapped.

No longer restrained by the house, Big Mac continued bouncing toward the boutique. "Shmoopy-doo- Whoa!" he yelped, falling into a deep hole, landing face-first on a mattress.

Scootaloo sighed with relief. "I sure am glad you found those shovels," she remarked as the clock-tower bell chimed again, the hour hand clicking closer to the hour mark.

"One more minute and the spell will be broken!" Apple Bloom exclaimed hopefully.

Unfortunately, Big Mac was still determined to get to the school teacher and he began jumping, trying to get out of the hole. "_Shmoopy-doo!_"

* * *

Still in the changing room in the shop, Cheerilee peered around the furniture when she heard the voice of the stallion. "Sweetums?!" she exclaimed, planted a wedding veil on her head, and she broke out of the room and through the locked door of the shop, racing for the hole as the clock-tower bell chimed again.

"_Shmoopy-doo!_" Big Mac called out, still jumping as the school teacher raced toward him, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders blocked her way as the clock-tower bell continued chiming while ticking toward a full hour.

The lovesick school teacher crashed through her students, sending them flying and screaming into the air, and she dove toward the hole, resulting in her smacking heads with the stallion. Wincing, they both dropped into the hole as the clock-tower bell chimed the hour.

Recovering from the fall, Apple Bloom hurried over to the hole with her friends, and peered into it. "Oh, please be normal, please be normal," she prayed.

* * *

Down in the hole, Cheerilee was exchanging a confused look with Big Mac. "Am I wearing a wedding veil?" she asked.

The stallion nodded. "Eeyup."

"Are you sitting on a feather bed in a hole in the ground?" the school teacher asked.

Big Mac nodded. "Eeyup."

"Girls!" Cheerilee called out to the three fillies. "Can you explain why I look like I'm getting married at the bottom of a pit?"

"We may have given you the teeny-tiniest bit of love potion…" Sweetie Belle confessed "that may have turned out to actually be a love _poison_, and you may have gone just a _teeny_-tiniest bit nutty."

"But we only did it because we thought you and Big Mac would be really happy if you could be each others very special someponies on Hearts and Hooves Day," Apple Bloom added quickly.

Scootaloo nodded guiltily. "Our hearts and hooves were in the right place."

"We appreciate that you care about us and want us to be happy but-" Cheerilee began.

"But no matter how good our intentions might have been," Apple Bloom interrupted, "we shoulda never meddled in your relationship."

"Nopony can force two ponies to be together," Scootaloo added.

Sweetie Belle nodded. "It's up to everypony to choose that very special somepony for themselves."

"We're sorry," the Cutie Mark Crusaders said together.

Cheerilee accepted their apology and got an idea of how to punish them. "And you can think about how sorry you are while you're doing _all _of Big Mac's chores at Sweet Apple Acres," she ordered and glanced at the stallion. "Does that seem like a fair punishment to you?

Big Mac nodded. "Eeyup."

* * *

Sometime later at Sweet Apple Acres, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were busy with the chores that Big Mac would normally be doing, and they were nearly done when the stallion walked up with their school teacher.

"Hey there, Miss Cheerilee!" said Apple Bloom. "What are you doin' here?"

"Since you three are doing all of his chores, Big Mac and I thought we'd have a picnic at the gazebo," Cheerilee informed her students and then looked lovingly at the stallion. "Ready, _sugar bear_?" she asked.

"Eeyup, _pumpkin pie,_" Big Mac agreed with the same loving look.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle gasped, staring at them in horror. "_NOOOOO__!_" they wailed, missing Cheerilee winking at Big Mac, who winked in return, and they causally walked away, knowing that they had just taught the fillies a valuable lesson.

* * *

A/N: Well, it _seems_ like Cheerilee and Big Mac are back to normal, and they just had a moment of fun with freaking out the Cutie Mark Crusaders in order to reinforce the lesson that they'd just learn. Don't mess with love potions, folks, it isn't worth the chaos. I will see you all on Tuesday for the start of the next story. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
